prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
IL'ange White Kiratto Coord
iL'ange White Kiratto Coord (アイランジュホワイトキラッと) is a Premium Type coord from the brand Precious Muse. It has made a cameo appearance in the opening, never-ending!!, and it officially appears in Episode 46 worn by Anju Shiratori. It resembles the iL'ange Pink Kiratto Coord. User Appearance Dress A white dress with a gold ornate butterfly ornament on the chest above a gold chain. The middle of the torso has a tight V-shape with pastel indigo fabric and string, lined by gold lace and white ruffles. The upper chest and arms have sheer grey fabric covered in white flowers and dots, with a puffy pale pink piece beneath the shoulder lined by layers of white feathers. On each side of the navel is a pale pink decorative flower, and sewn around the waist are white lace designs, with two gold pearl chains hanging from the right flower and wrapping around the lower left. The skirt is scalloped with gold lining and designs, and a butterfly matching that on the chest adorns the right upper corner, sewn to a ring of feathers that circles the skirt, white ribbon, and gold chain dangles. The skirt is shaped to reveal a white alternate styled layer, followed by layers of gradient pleats, starting from light blue and fading to pastel purple, pink, and peach. Every other layer is covered in a gold line pattern. Included is an ornate choker, and on each wrist is the gold butterfly ornament from the dress. Shoes White pumps with gold ornate design circling the insert and a butterfly on the side. These are worn with scalloped floral lace fabric around the lower leg, which has a bow on the back and a gold ornament on the front, which connects to two feather layers and a gold gem and pearl chains attached to a set of garters. Accessory A white brim lined by pearls and gold gems, with a diamond gem between each gold. This is attached to white scalloped fabric lined in gold with a skinny gold line pattern, and lining the top are gold gem and pearl ornaments. On the side is a gold ornate butterfly and white feathers. Game iL'ange White Kiratto Coord is a Premium type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in Vol. 6. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 61lWK8EKPdL.jpg Bn aira.png 6-1.png IMG_20190207_173001.jpg IMG_20190207_173007.jpg 6F-25.png Im_girls_29.png Img 2girls main1.png Fiesta bn.png img_prizes_02.png D0JTaruUcAAcIDG.png Dy4aVnGU8AEFooO.jpg 1552181177001.jpg IL'ange White Kiratto Coord.png Kiratto Coord.png DycZbPFU8AEh1sj.jpg D3DnzQFU0AARDag.jpg Image 01 (1).png image_02 (1)gold.png Anime Screenshots Never-ending!! 45.png Never-ending!! End Frame.png Never-ending!! End Frame ver2.png E46 7.png Perfect Finale 0.3.jpg Perfect Finale 0.4.jpg Perfect Finale 0.5.jpg Perfect Finale 0.7.jpg Perfect Finale 0.9.jpg Perfect Finale 1.jpg Perfect Finale 2.jpg Perfect Finale 3.jpg Perfect Finale 4.jpg Perfect Finale 7.jpg Perfect Finale 8.jpg Perfect Finale 9.jpg Perfect Finale 10.jpg Perfect Finale 11.jpg Perfect Finale 13.jpg Perfect Finale 14.jpg Perfect Finale 15.jpg Perfect Finale 16.jpg Perfect Finale 17.jpg Perfect Finale 18.jpg Perfect Finale 19.jpg Perfect Finale 20.jpg Perfect Finale 21.jpg Perfect Finale 22.jpg Perfect Finale 23.jpg Perfect Finale 24.jpg Perfect Finale 25.jpg Perfect Finale 28.jpg Perfect Finale 29.jpg Perfect Finale 30.jpg Perfect Finale 31.jpg Perfect Finale 32.jpg I Tried Making a Fresh Fruit Basket.png Perfect Finale 36.jpg Perfect Finale 37.jpg Perfect Finale 39.jpg Perfect Finale 40.jpg Perfect Finale 41.jpg Legendary Principle Girl Ver 3.png Perfect Finale 43.jpg Perfect Finale 45.jpg Perfect Finale 46.jpg Perfect Finale 47.jpg Perfect Finale 48.jpg Perfect Finale 50.jpg Perfect Finale 51.jpg Perfect Finale 52.jpg Perfect Finale 53.jpg Perfect Finale 54.jpg Perfect Finale 55.jpg Perfect Finale 56.jpg Perfect Finale 57.jpg Perfect Finale 58.jpg Perfect Finale 59.jpg Perfect Finale 60.jpg Perfect Finale 61.jpg Perfect Finale 62.jpg Perfect Finale End Pose.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Arcade Dy9UZACUYAE3LZY.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Precious Muse Category:Vol. 6 Category:Anime Coord Category:Anju Coord Category:Anime